Dumplin X Towa (OTP)
Dumplin X Towa (ダンプリンとトワ, Danpurin and Towa) also known as the Dumptruck and the Towtruck OTP is the pair up of Dumplin the Demon God and Towa the Demon Goddess, a "supposedly" forbidden love of a Time Patroller and a Time Breaker. They are a canon ship as of Episode 42 and long before Dumplin's metamorphosis into the demonic Mr. Popo. Dumplin is the Tiny Guy to the Tall Towa, who is so much taller than Dumplin he doesn't even come up to her waist. While together they had many children even across the alternate timelines and universes, the most well known are their daughters Puddin and Flanny and a grandchild called Frogurt (as well as Future Frogurt traveling from their timeline). Xenoverse Moments Dumplin first met Towa during his missions on Planet Namek and the first thing he laid his eyes on was her underboobs. Towa didn't know anything about Dumplin and then moved near him to poke him with her staff. At that point, Dumplin became interested and into Towa. After Dumplin saves Future Trunks from the Future Cyborgs Towa appears and reveals that she made two changes to history while pole dancing with her staff resulting in Dumplin's jaw dropping, amused by Dumplin's expression, Towa laughs. Once Dumplin destroys Mira, he immediately hits on Towa noting she is single now and although she was amused, Towa leaves afterwards. Dumplin decides to time travel to find Towa. When he does he asks her to help him fight the Oozarus, which Towa agrees to do, working as a cleric for any healing needed. After Towa severely damages the Great Apes and Dumplin finishing them off, he was so impressed with her that he called her his "Top Bitch". Seeing how funny Dumplin was and how he effortlessly defeats their opponents, Towa made Dumplin #1 on her favorites list. Towa falls in love with Dumplin finding his character to be refreshing, funny, and cute. Dumplin seduces her then they both marry becoming the Dumptruck and the Towtruck Combo. Episode 42 reveals that Towa is one of the only people Dumplin will never kill. Towa was fighting Vegetto and putting so much effort in her attacks to please Dumplin. Dumplin compared her to himself noting that she looks really strong and knows what she wants. Episode 46 shows Dumplin wanting to get two Towas since he figured that if he is already able to get one, "And then they both agree then we're in business." He finds a timeline with another Towa that he has to fight to prove that he is better than her son Mira. Proving his strength and his rightful position as Demon God, Dumplin defeats both the alternate Mira and Towa, destroying Mira and seduced the second Towa making her join him like he did to the first. Pre-Xenoverse 2 In between the events of the first and second games, Dumplin and Towa were confirmed to have a daughter named Puddin who would follow in her father's footsteps joining the Time Patrol, as a rookie Time Patroller. Lanipator confirms that "The sex was f**kin fantastic!!!" confirming their shared high libido. It's confirmed that they have had many children/grandchildren across timelines and universes, as it's further proved with the existence of Flanny and Frogurt/Future Frogurt. Category:Xenoverse Category:Xenoverse 2 Category:Dragon Ball Fusions Category:Royal Characters Category:Pairings Category:Team Four Star Category:Heroes Category:Villains Category:Female Villains Category:Former Villains Category:Majins Category:Demons Category:Gods Category:Immortal Beings Category:Heterosexual Characters Category:Homosexual Characters Category:Omnisexual Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Universe 7 Residents Category:Dumplin Family Category:Z Fighters Category:Canadians Category:Lanipator Category:Main Villains Category:Siblings Category:Waifus Category:Immortal beings Category:Aliens